


I didn't mean to

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: Ben’s Death Theories [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bens death, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Gen, Over Dose, Pre Canon, Unhappy Ending, alcohol mention, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: He hadn’t meant to die. Really. Sure he was depressed and got in a huge fight with Luther and was living in an abusive household, but he didn’t mean to die, just escape.Or, how I see it happening if Ben died of an OD





	I didn't mean to

“I wish you were never born!” Luther yelled, he didn’t mean it, but he was the only one who took this life seriously, and now here was Ben, drunk off his ass, ditching training because The Horrors were ‘mean’ to him.

“That makes two of us,” he spat back, turning and storming off to him room, pausing beside Klaus’s. God what he’d give to be happy and carefree like him. Klaus wouldn’t mind if he took some of his pills. Right? He took a deep breath before going into his room and grabbing the stuffie he kept them in, pulling it open and shoving the bag of pills in his pocket, setting it back and retreating to his room.

“How many of these would I even take?” he mumbled to himself pouring the candy coloured pills into his palm. After a moment he shrugged and took four.

 

‘Somethings wrong,’ the one sober thought he could manage, he could feel the floor beneath him, unsure as to when he had fell, his limbs felt like lead, he couldn’t move. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to call for help, he didn’t know if it worked or not. His chest spasmed as he struggled to take in air. His vision faded to a dark abyss, cold emanated from it, settling into his soul and drawing him in.

 

“Benny when’d you get here?” Klaus asked

“Klaus what are you on this time?” Diego rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know what it was, but what are you talking about I just said hi to Ben?”

“Ben isn’t in here?”

“Yes he is! He’s right there!” Klaus yelled sick of being the butt of everyone’s jokes.

“What are you yelling about?” Allison asked, her eyebrows scrunching together.

“Ben is right here and Diego’s being an ASSHOLE AND SAYING HE ISN’T,” Klaus was close to teared, scared of what it would mean if Diego wasn’t lying. 

“Klaus, Ben isn’t there,” Allison said softly, her voice breaking. Klaus turned to look at the distraught face of his best friend.

“I didn’t mean to,” Ben tried to defend himself.

“You’re-you-you’re dead…” Klaus broke down, falling to his knees crying.


End file.
